An Average Day in the Life of a Titan
by Mental Eclipse
Summary: Ever wonder what the world of Attack on Titan must look like from a titan's perspective? Wonder no more! Follow the morbid adventures of Billy the Titan on that one fateful day when Wall Maria fell to the Titans!
Here it is... My very first published fanfiction! Let me know what you think about it! Also, even though this is meant to be a one-shot, I might do a sequel or two if it's popular enough... Enjoy!

* * *

 **An Average Day in the Life of a Titan**

* * *

On that fateful day that went down in history forever... The day that gave rise to the biggest bloodbath humanity has ever experienced... On the day Wall Maria fell... There was a titan named Billy. Now as we all know, titans don't really have names, but for the sake of the story we shall call the titan I am going to tell you about Billy. A nice name, don't you think?

Billy was doing what was considered respectable for a titan to do on that sunny day: Pressing himself against the wall of the Shiganshina District. That, oh so tall wall that separated him (I believe it's best we call Billy a he, in my opinion) from the humans that he so longed to be with. He could _sense_ their presence on the other side. How he so desired to put even just one human, preferably fat, into his mouth! He was so close, and yet so far away! His dream, the very reason for his existence, was to eat humans.

Now then, why do you suppose Billy, and the other titans, wanted to shove humans into their mouths so badly? I suppose to answer the question of _why_ titans had the drive to eat human-flesh, you would have to take into account the origin and purpose of the titans themselves, which I am afraid I do not know the answer to. But Billy's drive to eat humans, regardless of why it was there in the first place, was what was there and was what mattered. For titans, eating humans is practically akin to a smoker's addiction to cigarettes. Billy ate humans for the sheer joy of feeling their wriggly little bodies slide down his throat, for the satisfying plop they made in his stomach. Billy was really addicted to humans.

Continuing to hug the wall in a vain attempt to get closer to his precious humans, Billy was suddenly blinded by a sudden flash of bright light. The large explosion that accompanied it blew him right off his feet. Now, Billy, being a titan, wasn't particularly bright. He had no idea what caused the explosion, but that didn't matter much to him. Not lingering for too long on what had just happened, his attention was quickly diverted to another strange, new sight to see.

Billy noticed that another titan had joined them, but this one was different somehow... Billy thought hard. Then Billy quit thinking three seconds later. Titans have terribly short attention spans, and even though he was looking at a titan 60 meters high it really didn't intrigue him that much. For Billy, there was no use in pondering on useless things for too long. Besides, he had to get as close as possible to the tasty humans as he could!

About twenty meters to Billy's right, the now infamous Colossal Titan now stood before Wall Maria, peering over the edge. With a skeletal grin, the Colossal Titan raised his colossal foot (pun intended) and destroyed the gate with one, devastating kick. The residents of the Shiganshina District looked on in terror as 100 years of peace was obliterated right before their eyes. It was the beginning of the end. And for Billy and his titan friends, the beginning of breakfast.

Billy was about to go back to his usual spot on the wall when he sensed something. Human activity was emanating a ways to his right, and much more clearly than usual. The new titan that had appeared (Billy still couldn't figure out what was off about it) was standing right in front of where all the human activity was coming from. Billy ambled closer, curious. Could it be? Yes, Billy could hear the joyous sounds of what could only be humans! The wall that had so long separated them was no longer in the way!

With a joyous expression on his face that only grew the closer he got to the hole in the wall that the Colossal Titan had made, Billy took time to look at the one responsible for making his dreams come true. Though not very bright, Billy knew that this new titan had defeated the wall that kept them separated from the humans. Oh, if only you could have seen Billy then, with gratitude and joy emanating from his face as he silently thanked his new-found savior!

Billy would have liked to thank the Colossal Titan, but alas, his messiah disappeared after a few short seconds. If Billy was a human, he probably would have wondered how this happened. But Billy was a titan, not a human, and as such didn't linger on the sad departure of his friend for very long. Titans really do have short attention spans. Besides, he had to attend to the humans now.

The citizens of the Shiganshina District that were near the gate at the time (accept for those who were blown away when it was smashed in), were frozen stiff with fear, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. The titans... Had breached the wall. As the first several titans started ambling their way inside, Billy among them, they finally came to their senses and quietly, sensibly, and orderly... Started screaming in terror as they stampeded towards safety.

What a curious reaction. It really was a shame, Billy thought. The humans were right here in front of him, but they were running away from him. If only he could move faster. Oh well, slow and steady wins the race! After all, the humans would probably stop scampering about once they calmed down. They were probably just startled by their sudden appearance. Who wouldn't be startled to suddenly see someone you hadn't seen with for a hundred years?

Billy started to make his way towards a group of humans, only for them to flee from him as fast as they could. Oh, dear, this was going to be harder than he thought. Wait a minute, though... What was this he saw?

A bit of distance away, he could see one human that wasn't running. He turned towards the human and took a step forward. The human didn't move. Billy was elated. Finally! He would be able to eat a human! Savor a human, chew a human, linger on a human, and then eventually vomit out a human!

Billy started to amble towards his destination, and the human he had his eyes set on was still staying put. Mostly because she was trapped under a collapsed house and couldn't move her legs. But then again, Billy was a titan, so who could expect him to make that distinction?

But wait, what was this? Two other humans were running to join the first one! Billy could eat _three_ humans? This, truly, was the best day of his entire life! But as for everyone else who didn't share Billy's titan dreams...

* * *

 _Damn it..._

 _"MOM!"_

... They were probably having a rough time right about now.

This was undoubtedly the worst day in Eren's life. Eren and Mikasa started removing the shattered fragments of the house that were laying on top of his mom. Eren couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't.

"Mikasa, you hold this! We're gonna move that pillar away!"

* * *

Billy continued to approach his destination as the two humans continued to try and free Eren's mom from the collapsed house, but to no avail. Their tiny little bodies just didn't have the strength to free her. Oblivious to the terror he and the other titans were putting them through, Billy slowly continued to close in on his meal. His delicious, delectable, savory-

Then Billy saw something. Another titan, one with long blonde hair, was also approaching the trio of humans that refused to run away (well, we know that only two of them could actually run away, but would you expect a titan to be able to make that distinction?). No... That titan... It was going to steal those humans right out from under his nose!

Billy was infuriated! Outraged! The other titan was already much closer than he was to them, and was going to get there before he was! Billy would not allow that to happen under any circumstances! Those were _his_ humans, and he wouldn't let anyone else have them!

Determined as a mindless titan could possibly be, Billy started to pick up the pace. Which really wasn't that much. It seemed that Billy just simply wasn't blessed with the best pair of legs... But he was closing in. Forty metres, thirty-five meters, thirty meters...

Suddenly, a _fourth_ human came to join the other humans who were sensible enough to not flee in terror from him. Billy became even more excited and determined to reach the jackpot before his rival did. And... Dare he even entertain the thought? If this kept up, he wouldn't have to worry about other titans eating his humans. He would have so many humans that he could _share_ the extras with the others! It would be a perfect solution the the dilemma at hand!

The blond-haired titan was just a few steps away from where the small group of humans were gathered. But wait a minute... What was the fourth human doing?

* * *

"H... Hey?! Hannes?! Hey... What are you doing, our mother is still..."

Eren tried to free himself from Hannes strong grip, but the man refused to let go. Hoisting Eren on his shoulder and grabbing Mikasa by the waist, he obeyed the dying will of Carla Yeagar in shame. Taking her son and adoptive daughter, he left Carla to die. To be eaten by a titan.

"EREN! MIKASA! You must stay alive..!"

* * *

So much for Billy's brilliant plan.

The fourth human that just recently arrived leaving? And why were the two tiny-humans going with him? Poor Billy watched in horror as three-fourths of his breakfast ran away, never to be seen again. Billy continued to walk towards the only human remaining, hopeless in knowing that within a few seconds the other titan would eat the only human left.

Sure enough, Billy's worst fears came to pass. He watched in agony as the blond-haired titan with that stupid, stupid smile plastered on it's face crouched down, picked up the last human, broke it's back, and in a splatter of blood and gore... Ate her. The blond titan ate the last of Billy's dreams, the dream of being able to eat a human...

Why? Why did this have to happen to Billy? Depressed, Billy just stood there for a while, pondering what to do with his life (as much as a titan could, anyways). But then Billy heard something. It was a human!

With renewed vigor and purpose, Billy pinpointed the location of the noise. In a narrower than usual alleyway, there was a little girl sitting against one of the alley walls. She was most obviously crying in terror, but Billy didn't know that. He was a titan, after all, and human emotions didn't really get across to him.

The girl slowly lifted her tear-filled eyes towards Billy. Billy stared back at her. Pure terror spread across her face. The girl tried to move, but the best she could do was twitch her hands a little. She was still breathing hard from all the crying she had done.

"D-Don't..."

Billy slowly crouched down onto the ground, causing the girl's breathing to escalate.

"N-No... I can't... Don't kill... Me..?"

Slowly, Billy reached his hand out towards her. He couldn't believe this was happening! Was it a dream?

Suddenly the girl started screaming. Loudly.

"GET AWAY! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SAVE ME, SAVE MEEE!"

Billy's hand finally reached it's destination, and he gently picked her up. Standing up as his human continued to scream in terror, he hoisted her high above his head. At last... At long, long last! Billy's dream, his life goal...

Opening his mouth wide, Billy continued to stare at the girl as he prepared to eat his prize. His human.

"DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME, YOU, YOU..."

Suddenly Billy let go of her, and she dropped into his mouth. It felt... So... Good! The human lingered in his mouth for a bit as he savored her. Such delectable texture, the way she squirmed on his tongue! Then, tilting his massive head back even further, he clamped his massive mouth shut and swallowed her whole, screaming all the way down.

"... YOU TITAAANNNN!"

The screaming stopped, as his little morsel made a satisfying plop in his stomach. Billy stood there for a while, savoring the heavenly aftertaste of the first human that he had eaten in a long, long time. Billy, the titan, had had his dream come true. But now what?

Looking around, Billy knew there was only one thing he _could_ do... Eat more humans! Oh, what a lovely, lovely day this was turning out to be!


End file.
